Meet Hashi, princess of the Sayia-Jin
by asylum50
Summary: Meet Hashi, the strongest female in the universe. This is an introduction of myfanfic character which you'll be seeing a lot of. enjoy.


The following is an introduction to my character, Hashi. You'll see and read about her many times. I realize that fanfic.net doesn't like lists, this isn't really one i guess. I do have pictures of my characters, just e-mail me and i'll gladly show you.   
**** ****

**Name**- Hashi   
**Race**- Sayia-Jin   
**Family- **Vegeta Ou (father), Vegeta (brother), Buruma (sister-in-law), Trunks (nephew), Bura (niece), Asar (trainer/teacher), Piccolo (lover)   
**Abilities**- bukujutsu (flight), Sang Oh Set attack, taioken (solar flare), mimic spirit (gives her the ability to copy any attack), kamehameha wave, zanzoken (fast blur), SSJ, SSJ 2, telepathy   
**Personality/ Info**- Hashi is the second child of Vegeta Ou and sister of Vegeta. Hashi is the sole surviving full blooded Sayia-Jin female, and _the_ most powerful female in the universe. She was trained by Asar a master assassin, from the planet Ta Netr. Much like her brother, has a strong sense of pride and can be garish and rude. She strives to prove herself to him as a warrior. So much so that his rejection of her fills her with so much rage she goes SSJ. (female SSJ have glowing red hair instead of gold and dark purple eyes) She has never gone oozaru, (Ta Netr has no moon) but keeps her tail the longest, all the way to the middle of the Cell saga. (during the Cell saga, Hashi notices that all the SSJ's have no tails, so she slices hers off trying to achieve it) She uses her belt to cover it, but still wears it after it's removed. She, unlike her brother, knows her limits and knows when to stop. She seems to have much more humility than Vegeta. She likes to display some of his mannerisms (ex. calling Goku Kakarotto) to impress him. Hashi is an excellent swordsman and uses the Sang Oh Set blade, forged by Asar himself. She also skilled with the Tigers Claw, a glove weapon with wolverine like claw blades. She does not like being told what to do, and is very controlling. Though she is a highly trained assassin, she never kills anyone she hasn't been hired to , and she won't do it without just cause. (ex. jealous ex-husband) Hashi is very different from some of the other women in Dragonball, instead of being the supportive on-looker to the men, she fights with them. Though she and Piccolo eventually fall in love and settle together Hashi never gets married or has any children, but seems to envy those with families. She also hides her slight attraction to Goku. Among other things, which you'll read about, she has a large role in DBZ. For instance, during Goku's absence at the beginning of the Android Saga, she traveled Earth, exploring and reappeared with the Tiger's Claw. She trained in the room of Spirit and Time with Piccolo, where he fell in love with her (fusing in Kami gave him the ablitiy). She even lost an arm defending Vegeta during the Cell Game. She opens her own martial arts dojo during the Buu saga and even get's killed by Majin Vegeta. There's much more, but you'll have to read the fanfics to see. I hope you like my character and the stories I've written about her. (there's even a sort of Hashi special which tells more of her past)   
**History**- Daughter of Vegeta Ou and a First Class Sayia-Jin General, Hashi was destined for great power. Hashi was born seven years after the crown prince Vegeta. Vegeta Ou was proud of his children and wanted them to rule over the planet and the entire Sayia-Jin. Furiza had already requested the young prince but had no idea the princess existed. Vegeta Ou had no intention of losing _both_ of his children to him. Before the prince was to be shipped away he had their memories of eachother cleared. The then toddler Hashi was sent to a colonized planet for safety. Vegeta Ou left his favorite skull belt (the royal emblem engraved on the back) with her and the royal emblem pendant with Vegeta. (when the symbols are brought together, their memories would return) The citizens of the planet were afraid of the child and treated her cruelly; she was brought up to hate Sayia-Jin and had grown to believe that a Sayia-Jin invader raped her mother. When Furiza killed the King and destroyed Vegeta-sei, they sold her to the assassin Asar from the planet Ta Netr, as a servant. Asar had no idea he had brought a Sayia-Jin until he saw her tail when she was bathing. Asar decided to train this potentially powerful Sayia-Jin as his protégé. For years Asar trained Hashi in martial arts, swordsman ship, bounty hunting, and being an assassin. She became the most sought after bounty hunter in north galaxy. Her hatred of Sayia-Jin controlled her, she vowed to find her father and kill him.   
Hashi was hired by the ruler of the planet Arlia (in my fanfic, Vegeta and Nappa do not destroy it, they decimate it) to destroy any remaining Sayia-Jin and bring back their tails as proof. This task brought her to Earth. She watched the battle between Radditz and Goku. After Radditz was killed she flew down and chopped off his tail. She heard Piccolo talk about the Dragonballs and the two other Sayia-Jin arriving in a year and decided to wait until Goku was wished back to kill him and the others. Goku's friends were left wondering who the mysterious woman was. A year later, Nappa and (unbeknownst to her) her brother Vegeta arrived. The battle between the Z fighters and the other two Sayia-Jin began. She waited and watched the fantastic battle from a distance, but decided to step in for fun. She destroyed Nappa (he does not kill Piccolo in my fanfic) quickly but was injured in the battle by the saibamen. She was too late to stop the fleeing Vegeta. Angered she decided to make the weakened Goku's death very slow and painful, then to destroy his son, Gohan. After dispatching Kuririn, she went after the gravely injured Goku, they fought wildly. Leaving him for dead, she sensed a great power from Gohan and attempted to blast him away with her most powerful blast, the Sang Oh Set attack. Piccolo tried to block this and died, defending him. She was upset from the accidental killing and let her guard down. Gohan, enraged, almost blew her away with a great ki blast. Injured and ashamed she fled back to Ta Netr in her ship. When she arrived she found that everything there was destroyed, including Asar, by the evil Furiza. He had heard rumors of a last Sayia-Jin female and had it a hobby to destroy anyone who was said to know one. Distraught she remembered what Piccolo said about the Dragonballs and decided to go to Namek-sei to find them.   
Following Buruma, Kuririn, and Gohan, she managed to steal a Dragon Radar. She was the first to get to Namek-sei and destroyed three Namekien villages (killing no one) to find two Dragonballs before she ran into Vegeta. They challenged each other and discovered that their power levels were equal. Hashi agreed to help Vegeta find the remaining Dragonballs in exchange for one wish- her master and trainer to be returned to life. They fought along side each other and found all seven Dragonballs and with the help of Gohan and Kuririn destroyed the Ginyu force and all of Furiza's minions. Never fully trusting Vegeta she helped Kuririn and Gohan make their wishes. When they finally had to face Furiza, she and Vegeta discovered their true past. She was killed in the battle, but wished back and sent to Earth, where she pretty much joined the Z fighters.


End file.
